Blizzard
.]] :''For the weapon in ''Final Fantasy VI, see: Icebrand#Final Fantasy VI'' Blizzard (ブリザド, Burizado) là một Black Magic trong Final Fantasy series. Thông thường nó là phép thuật cơ bản thuộc tính Ice-elemental và nó gây ra một lượng sát thương băng nhỏ. Ở trong các bản dịch đầu tiên của một số trò chơi,phép này thường được gọi là Ice or Ice 1. Blizzard cũng xuất hiện như một phép thuật hoàn toàn khác được sử dụng bởi kẻ địch, mặc dù các bản sau đó nó được đổi tên là Snowstorm hoặc Icestorm để phân biệt hai phép thuật này. Có mặt trong ''Final Fantasy Blizzard trong ''Origins, là Black Magic cấp độ 2 có thể được học ở Pravoka và có thể được sử dụng bởi Black Mage, Black Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard, và Ninja. In the Famicom and Origins releases it inflicts between 20 and 80 Ice damage on a single enemy. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it deals minor Ice damage depending on the caster's Intelligence rating, and costs 8 MP to use. Blizzard is also the NES and Origins name of an enemy ability which dealt heavy Ice damage to all allies. It was called Icestorm in later releases. ''Final Fantasy II '''Blizzard', also known as Ice in the Origins release, is a Black Magic spell that inflicts Ice-elemental damage to one foe or all foes. The amount of damage inflicted increases depending on the spell's level. As with all spells, any character can learn Blizzard by having them use the Blizzard Tome (called the Ice Scroll in the Origins release). ''Final Fantasy III Blizzard is a Level 1 Black Magic spell that has a base power of 25 and can be bought for 100 Gil at Kazus, Tozus, and the Vikings' Cove, while one can be found in Castle Sasune. It can also be used through the Ice Staff and Freezing Blade when using them as items. The enemies Petit, Lilliputian, Pugman, Merman, and Manticore are capable of using the spell against the player. Final Fantasy IV Rydia learns Blizzard at level 2, while Tellah, Palom, and Fusoya all know it naturally. As with several spells in the game, Blizzard is cast by Palom in a cut scene to put out a fire blocking the path up Mount Ordeals. It costs 5 MP to cast, and has a spell power of 20 (16 in non-DS versions). There is also an enemy ability called '''Icestorm' that was called Blizzard in the Super NES release. It inflicts Ice damage to the party. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years All of the game's Black Magic users begin with this spell. It costs 5 MP. During Palom's Tale Leonora learns the spell Blizzard? It is a weaker version of the original Blizzard spell. It only costs 2 MP to cast. Final Fantasy V Blizzard is a Level 1 Black Magic spell. It is usable by the Black Mage and Red Mage classes, and by characters who have the Black Magic 1 or Red Magic 1 abilities equipped. The Mystic Knight can imbue their sword with Blizzard with the Spellblade command, and any character equipped with the Spellblade 1 command may do the same. The spell can be purchased in Tule Carwen, Karnak, or Crescent for 150 Gil, and costs 4 MP to cast. The Ice Storm ability is also known as '''Blizzard' in the Anthologies release. ''Final Fantasy VI Shiva teaches Blizzard at a rate of x10 and Bismarck teaches it at a rate of x20. Celes knows the spell when she joins the party. It costs 5 MP to cast. Its Battle Power is 22, Hit Rate is 150, and is vulnerable to Runic. Blizzard is also one of the enemy spells, renamed in the Advance release as Snowstorm. Umaro can use the same ability by equipping the Blizzard Ring. Final Fantasy VII Anyone who equips the Ice Materia can cast Ice. Cloud comes equipped with it, and it can first be bought in the Sector 7 Slums in Midgar. Other shops sell the Materia as well. The spell costs 4 MP to cast. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- The spell Blizzard can be used only after the Blizzard Materia accessory is equipped on the player's gun. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Blizzard is an Elemental Magic Materia. MP Cost: 10 *Target Type: Range *Materia Generation System: Blue *Level 1 - Default - Base Damage: 50 Special Effect: Can freeze enemies, stopping them from attacking and slowing their movements. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Three versions of the Blizzard spell can be obtained. This includes the original Blizzard spell, and two more powerful versions which can cause various status effects. The advanced versions can be obtained through Materia Fusion, or as a reward from certain missions. ''Final Fantasy VIII This game was the first time the spell was known as Blizzard in the main series. Blizzard inflicts minor Ice-elemental damage on one opponent. Players can Draw this Ice Magic spell from numerous enemies and locations around the world. , Buel, Edea , Elite Soldier, Esthar Soldier, Esthar Soldier (Terminator), Fastitocalon, Fastitocalon-F, G-Soldier, Glacial Eye, Grendel, Jelleye, Mobile Type 8, PuPu, Seifer , Sphinxara, Sphinxaur, Thrustaevis, Wedge , X-ATM092 Level 1-100: Slapper, Snow Lion | Draw Points = Balamb Garden, Esthar City | Refine = I Mag-RF: 1 M-Stone Piece refines into 5 Blizzards | HP = +1 | Str = +0.10 | Vit = +0.04 | Mag = +0.10 | Spr = +0.04 | Spd = +0.08 | Eva = +0.03 | Hit = +0.10 | Luk = +0.08 | Elem-Atk = Ice: +0.5% | Elem-Def = Ice: +0.5% | ST-Atk = No effect | ST-Def = No effect }} Final Fantasy IX Vivi can learn the weak ice-elemental ability Blizzard from the Leather Wrist. It costs 6 MP for him to cast, requires 20 AP to learn, and has a spell power of 14. The Black Mages, Black Waltz No. 1, Black Waltz No. 2, and Black Waltz No. 3, as well as Type A can all cast the Blizzard. As can the fiends from the Ice Cavern; Cave Imp, Flan, the Sealion, and Wyerd. Serpion bears the same spell and appears around the Mist Continent. Final Fantasy X Blizzard is found on Lulu's section of the Sphere Grid. Blizzard, along with Fire, Water, and Thunder appears as Lulu's default spells. Final Fantasy X-2 Blizzard can be used by either the Black Mage Dressphere, by equipping the White Ring, or passing through a gate on the '''Ice Queen' garment grid. It is immediately known by all the characters in the "Black Mage" Dressphere. Blizzard can also be used via Yuna's Festival-Goer Dressphere ability Ice Geta. ''Final Fantasy XI Blizzard is a tier 1 elemental spell. In ''Final Fantasy XI, Ice is generally one of the harder hitting, and last learned elements of any tier, superseded only by Thunder. This spell is purchasable by vendors. ''Final Fantasy XII Blizzard is a Level 1 Black Magick spell. Players can purchase it in Rabanastre. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Blizzard's License is Black Magick 2. Only the Black Mage job class can use Blizzard. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Blizzard may be used by the Espers Shivan, Shivar, and by Kytes if a Ice-elemental staff is equipped. Final Fantasy XIII Blizzard is a Ravager ability that can be learned by all characters except Sazh. It deals magical damage and costs 1 ATB to cast. Final Fantasy Tactics The only job that can learn Blizzard magic is the Black Mage. It only costs 50 Job Points to learn, and only requires 6 MP to cast. It has a speed of 25. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Rod weapon teaches Blizzard to a Black Mage in addition to Fire and Thunder. Viera Red Mages can also learn it by equipping the Flamberge Rapier. Blizzard costs 8 MP to cast, requires 100 AP to master and deals Ice damage in a standard cross-shaped area. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Rod weapon again teaches Blizzard to a Black Mage in addition to Fire and Thunder. Viera Red Mages can also learn it by equipping the Flamberge Rapier. Blizzard costs 8 MP to cast, requires 100 AP to master and deals Ice damage in a standard cross-shaped area. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Blizzard Magicite can only be found in dungeons. Once a player finds it, they can cast it until they leave that dungeon. By combining Magicite, the player can cast higher level Blizzard spells. There is also an accessory called the Ring of Blizzard, that allows the player to cast Blizzard magic all the time. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Blizzard Magicite can be found in dungeons or purchased at the Magic Goods stand in Rebena Te Ra. Blizzard Magicite can only be used once, so players can carry from 10 to 99 Blizzard Magicite. Blizzard Pockets can be found or purchased from the Mog Mart so players can carry more. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Blizzard is the level 1 Frost spell, exclusive to the Black Mage class, and caps at level 100. It deals ice damage to one enemy, can be used up to 3 times per battle, and up to 5 times a day. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Blizzard is one of the six basic spells any character can cast and is indicated with the dark blue icon. It can stack with Clear to cast Slow. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Blizzard is a Black Magic spell, usable by Benjamin and Phoebe. It inflicts Water-elemental damage to one or multiple enemies. Some enemies can also use the spell. ''Mystic Quest was the first time the spell was called "Blizzard" in an English release. The name "Ice" would be used in the main series until Final Fantasy VIII. ''Final Fantasy Adventure Ice can be used at the cost of 2 MP, and throws icebergs at enemies. Can turn enemies into Snowmen, which can be used to be pushed onto switches. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Blizzard is a Lvl. 1 spell that costs 1 SP to cast, and attacks three grids forward. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Blizzard is a basic Brave attack for Firion and Onion Knight. Firion's Blizzard fires an ice shard that tracks the opponent, while Onion Knight's fires an ice shard straight forward. Onion Knight's Blizzard can chain into Blizzaga or Quake. There are variations of Blizzard as well. Terra has '''Blizzard Combo' which lets her attack enemies with ice shards at close range, while Squall has Blizzard Barret which fires a fast orb of ice at the opponent. Warrior of Light uses Blue Fang, which summons six small orbs of ice from behind the opponent that fly towards them. Shantotto also has access to Blizzard while her Bravery is less than 3000 and while using Spirit Magic: Ice, which fires an ice shard that slams the opponent downwards into the ground or into a wall. Names in Other Languages *Spanish: Hielo - Ice *German: Eis - Ice *Italian: Crio Gallery File:FFI Ice1 PS.png|Ice1 in the original Final Fantasy (PS). File:FFI_Blizzard_GBA.png|Blizzard in Dawn of Souls version of Final Fantasy. File:FFII NES Ice1.png|Ice1 in Final Fantasy II (NES). File:FFII Ice PS.png|Ice in Final Fantasy II (PS). File:FFII Ice All PS.png|Ice targeting all enemies in Final Fantasy II (PS). File:FFII Ice3 PS.png|Ice3 in Final Fantasy II (PS). File:FFII Ice5 All PS.png|Ice5 cast on the enemy party in Final Fantasy II (PS). File:FFII Ice6 PS.png|Ice6 in Final Fantasy II (PS). File:FFII Ice8 All PS.png|Ice8 cast on the party in Final Fantasy II (PS). File:FFII Ice12 PS.PNG|Ice12 cast on the party in Final Fantasy II (PS). File:FFII_Blizzard_GBA.png|Blizzard in Final Fantasy II (GBA). File:Ice 3 FFII iPod.png|Blizzard 3 from Final Fantasy II (iPod). File:FFIII_NES_Ice.png|Ice in Final Fantasy III. (NES) File:FFIII_Blizzard.PNG|Blizzard in Final Fantasy III. (DS) File:FFIV_Blizzard_GBA.png|Blizzard in Final Fantasy IV. File:FFIVDS Blizzard.png|Blizzard in Final Fantasy IV. (DS) File:FFIV_TAY_Blizzard.png|Blizzard in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. File:FFV Blizzard.png|Blizzard in Final Fantasy V. File:BlizzardFF6.png|Blizzard in Final Fantasy VI. File:FFVII Ice.png|Ice in Final Fantasy VII. File:FFIX Blizzard.png|Blizzard in Final Fantasy IX. File:FFX_Blizzard.png|Blizzard in Final Fantasy X. File:FFXII Blizzard.PNG|Blizzard in Final Fantasy XII. File:Blizzard FFXIII.PNG|Blizzard in Final Fantasy XIII. File:FFFCD Blizzard.PNG|Blizzard in Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon. File:DFF Firion Blizzard.png|Blizzard used by Firion in Dissidia Final Fantasy. File:DFF OK Blizzard.png|Blizzard used by Onion Knight in Dissidia Final Fantasy. File:DFF SM Blizzard.png|Blizzard used by Shantotto in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Thể_loại:Cần dịch